


We Are Legacies

by spn_fam17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fam17/pseuds/spn_fam17
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel are having a rough time after realizing Chuck is back. They wonder why they keep fighting back, but soon start to recognize their legacy they have made for themselves.Set right before 15x08
Kudos: 3





	We Are Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a story before on AO3, so this is my first! I'm sorry if it's not the best, I wrote it in a couple of hours. I just was listening to the song "Echoes" by 2WEI and started thinking about how Supernatural is coming to an end. It makes me cry and I wanted to write something short that shows how the legacy of our boys will always live on. I hope you all like it!

Sam sits at one of the tables in the library. He has a glass of whiskey in front of him that he has been drinking and he wonders what to do about Chuck.

Eileen had just left the bunker to go out on a quick hunt that was a couple town's over. A witch was causing some trouble, so she decided to head out so the boys could work on figuring out what they could use to stop God.

Dean comes out from his room finally. He slept a few hours, dreaming of when he was three years old and his mother read him a bedtime story as he went to sleep. He missed her so much.

He walks towards the library to find his younger brother staring at a glass of whiskey. He wonders if his brother has even slept any. It was 5am when he woke up, and he passed out at 2. He knew Sam was still awake then, so had he been up this entire time?

Dean walks over to his brother and sits opposite of him. Sam doesn't even glance up to see him. Right as Dean opens his mouth to speak, the door to the bunker opens and the angel in a trench coat walks in. He looks exhausted as he climbs down the stairs. Dean shuts his mouth immediately and gets up to grab a glass and pour his own whiskey in it. Screw the morning.

Castiel walks towards both of the brothers. They look as terrible as him. He recognizes that Sam seems to be lost in some sort of trance. He looks over to see the back of Dean as he pours the alcohol into a glass. He already can feel the tension in the room and they haven't even looked at each other.

Cas considers leaving. He doesn't have any good news to share. He tried to look for a new solution to their problem, but came back empty-handed. He just feels so exhausted, and wishes things could go back to how they once were. His boy Jack would still be alive. Damn, he misses him so much. Dean didn't hate him. Sam was leading a bunch of hunters, which he seemed fit and able to do well. But now, everything has fallen apart.

But Cas doesn't leave. Instead, he goes to sit at the table beside Sam. Dean has already gotten his glass and sat back in his original spot. The tension is awkward in the room.

Sam is the first to break the silence. 

"What are we going to do?" 

Cas and Dean look down, as that answer seems to be one they cannot give. It was something they were all pondering. 

What the hell were they going to do? 

Cas decides to try and offer some sort of answer. "We will figure something out. We will. We have to."

"Do we?"

Sam and Cas's eyes immediately travel to the source of the sound, which was Dean's mouth. 

Sam looks concerned at his brother's response. "What do you mean, Dean?"

Dean takes a swig of his whiskey and continues, "This is God, Sam. There's no way to stop God. And anyway, why do we have to do everything! I'm damn tired of it! We've lost so much, and we've given so much. It's not fair, and I can't stand this whole crap anymore!" 

Sam looks over to Castiel, hoping he has some words to help ease Dean, but Cas just looks down at his hands in his lap. 

Sam looks back at his glass and closes his eyes and says, "We can't just give up. You're right, Dean. We have done so much, and I'm tired, too. But, we have to stop this. We have to figure out something."

Dean shakes his head and takes another sip of his drink. The exhaustion comes through his voice. "Sammy, I don't know how."

Cas decides to speak up now. "We will work together to figure this out. Dean, I know I'm dead to you. I know you're pissed at me. But, we have to work together on this one."

Dean shuts his eyes and takes in a deep breath. "Cas, look man, I-" 

Castiel cuts Dean off, shocking the older Winchester, by saying, "Wait, Dean. I just need to say this. I'm truly sorry about what happened to Mary. I truly am. She was your's and Sam's mother, and she meant a lot to me, too. But Jack didn't have a soul. When Sam lost his soul, we worked hard to help him and didn't hold what all that happened before against him because Sam would never do any of that. The same is true with Jack. And I know I didn't say anything about Jack not having a soul to either of you and I am sorry for that. Dean, I'm sorry. I should have said something, but I didn't know if he was soulless and wanted to make sure before I worried you. I was wrong. But, I miss Jack so damn much. And I miss being able to talk with the only family I have left, which is both of you. So, yeah."

Dean stares intently at his hands. Sam looks between Cas and Dean, waiting to see what would happen next. He has missed Cas, but he knows Dean has been so angry at him over their mom's death. 

Dean takes a deep breath and begins. "Cas.... I-I'm sorry, too. I have been so angry over mom's death. We finally had her back again and she's gone. And that hit hard. When Jack said he was the one to kill her, I lost it. I mean, she was my mom. And you not telling us was not okay. But I shouldn't have blamed you for her death. I never considered how her death also impacted you, and that was wrong. And I realized I shouldn't have tried to kill Jack. He was our boy. And now- I- I'm sorry."

You could hear the sound of a pin dropping in the room. Sam sat with silent anticipation to what Cas would say. He never knew if his brother would truly forgive the angel. But that was one of the most sincere apologies he had ever heard his brother give. 

"Thank you, Dean. I forgive you." Cas smiles at Dean, who then gives a hint of a smile back. "I'm glad we're able to start moving past this now."

Sam decides to jump in next. "Dean, I know we've been brought through the ringer and back. Trust me, man, I know. But, we gotta keep fighting. If not for us, then for those still here, like Eileen, and Jody, and Donna, and so many others. And especially for those we've lost. Jack, Rowena, Mom, Dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, even Crowley. Everyone who has died so we could keep the world safer. We have to keep going for them."

Dean looks at his baby brother, who is not a baby anymore. He's so grown-up now, and Dean recognizes it. "You're right, Sam. Damn, when did you get all grown up?" He laughs as his brother smiles and shakes his head.

"Well I have the best big brother as a role model to help me get there." He smiles and Dean's eyes start to fill with tears.

Cas looks at both of the brothers and smiles himself. Sam and Dean Winchester, the brothers who have suffered so much and yet have saved the world countless times. The brothers who were able to do all of it because they had each other. The brothers he is so thankful to have known for all of these years.

Dean feels so much strength from his family. The exhaustion is still there, but he feels like he could take on the whole world with his best friend and brother by his side. That's how they have always done it, and that's how they'll end it.

"You know, maybe we can stop Chuck. We have done so much for this world, for each other. We can do this. All three of us. Our legacy has lived on, and Chuck should be scared because we will fight till the very end. And we'll either win or die trying." 

Sam, Dean, and Castiel all look at each other. The little family that has had to stick together. They don't know if they can win this, but they know they will have each other. They have done so much over all of these years, conquered the worst of the worst. They defeated the apocalypse. They defeated monster after monster. They have fought destiny. And they will keep fighting as they go into their biggest battle to date. And whatever happens, they know they will have not done it in vain because they are a family.

"Let's go Team Free Will."


End file.
